particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Axian, the last heroin
Axian,The Last Heroin is a 4232 Selucian superhero film. The film is directed by Artamo Gastos. The film tells the story of Axian, the last superhero - or so does she think - alive on Terra after humans decided to end with the rest of them with the promise of a better future. Principal photography began on November 13, 4230, with filming taking place in Istalia, Selucia, and Egelion. Additional filming took place in November 4231. Axian,The Last Heroin premiered in Auroria on March 15, 4232, and was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. It received largely positive reviews, with critics praising the direction, performances, action sequences and musical score. It set numerous box office records in Selucia, including becoming the highest-grossing film directed by a woman, the biggest domestic opening for a film directed by a woman and the largest opening for a female-led film. It has grossed over 780 million worldwide, making it the most successful film in Selucian history. Plot In the year 4500, all superheroes in Terra have been declared dead. Delinquency, war and crime reign in most part of the planet, after a rebellion against The Guardians, a group of superheroes, one from each nation, lead to the death of them and all their families and subsequently, to an inevitable confrontation between all the nations, going back to the dark times with slavery, prosecution of minorities and women abuse as the day by day issues. The Guardians, a group of Terrans with special abilities that pass from generation to generation, with the function of protecting the citizens of their respective nations against crimes inside and outside, have been all executed after they were seen as a threat to the normal Terrans, encouraged by some Governments that actively prosecuted them. The film starts displaying the death of multiple Guardians and their families, from Aldegar, Barmenia, Baltusia and Gaduridos. The next scene shows a woman (Kelamira Turullia) running with a baby in her hands through a forest, being followed by a group of people armed with guns and other weapons. As soon as she loses them, she arrives at a cave under a waterfall, where an old man is waiting. With no words, the baby is given to him, and the old man dissapears in the darkness. The woman walks out and waits for the group of people. "No one would have ever thought this would happen" are her last words before exploding in a heat wave, killing everyone near her. Twenty years later, Axian (Arria Ivmarus) opens her eyes. In the darkness of her apartment, he sees his father (Pubius Scipionus), being shot by a man in the main door. From here, she will start a running for her own survival while also trying to show Terra what they did wrong by killing the Guardians. With the help of the son of the Egelian Guardian, Ivrao Sánchez (Icarus Achillea), she will have to start rebuilding Terra from its ashes, using her Guardian abilities to fight for equal rights and to end the wars. In the last scene, Axian is seen visiting the tomb of Ivrao, killed after being found with a male partner years ago, and looking at the horizon, where a Selucia of green landscapes and cheerful voices is heard, and ending with the sentence "We did it Ivrao, now is when the Guardians are not needed anymore. It should have happened this way. Hope you were here to see what we built". Cast * Arria Ivmarus as Axian Axian is a Guardian, the daughter of the Selucian Guardian Aquilea Hemaco and her husband Lilino Terio. Describing Axian and her appeal, Mavros said "She's relatable. She has the heart of a human and is very compassionate, but her experiences in a world that is not suitable for her has turned her in a heart of stone woman. On Axian's relationship with her adoptive parents, Ivmarus said "Axian is a very opinionated girl. Her parents are very protective with her, and they know who she is and the difficult life she would have if someone ever found who she was." On taking on the role as Axian, Ivmarus stated "I feel very privileged that I got the opportunity to portray such an iconic, strong female character. I adore this character and everything that she stands for and everything that she symbolizes." On Axian going to the world, Ivmarus stated "When Axian comes to the real world she's completely oblivious about gender and society rules, that women are not equal to men, that not everyone has the same rights." * Icarus Achillea as Ivrao Ivrao is a Guardian, the son of the Egelian Guardian David Sánchez and his wife María Esteban. On his role for the film, Achillea said "I am a gay Guardian in a world were being gay and more even being a Guardian, it's a clear sentence to death. It's oppresion. I have to fight for my own rights while fighting also for everyone else's rights. It's interesting because in this film there is no love interests between the main characters, just friendship." Achillea went through a workout regime for the film, commenting "I got in incredible shape for this film" but also joking "I was also wearing about 75 pounds of clothing. What I realized is that I made a major mistake, I got in great shape and they just put clothes over all my hard work." * Cireno Itallus as Marco Love interest of Ivrao, he will be later shown as a traitor, after knowing his secret and telling about the existence of him and Axian to the national security department, while also claiming to have been forced by him. * Argino Ethopus as General Van Dighen Main instigator of the revolution against the Guardians, he claims to be the Supreme Leader of Terra, before being finally defeated by Axian and his plans of confronting every nation to take control of them being seen by all citizens. Reception Box office As of July 21 4233, Axian, the Last Heroin has grossed 389 million in the Selucia and 390.6 million in other territories for a worldwide total of 779.6 million, against a production budget of 149 million. Estimates for the number the film needed to surpass internationally in order to cover its production and promotional costs and break even ranged from $300 million to $460 million. Critical response Axian, the Last Heroin received largely positive reviews, with some critics calling it the best film in the SECOM history. Critics praised Gastos' direction, and the performances and chemistry of Ivmarus and Achillea. On the review aggregator Candida Impetum, the film holds an approval rating of 91% based on 468 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Thrilling, earnest, and buoyed by Arria Ivmarus' charismatic performance, Axian succeeds in spectacular fashion." Audiences polled by CinemaGrade gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to G scale. Critics commented favorably on Ivmarus' portrayal of the titular character and Icarus Achillea's Ivrao Sánchez. Axian provides a star Arria Ivmarus proving an inspired choice for this avatar of truth and justice". Luthas commended the film for its "different perspective" as well its humor, and the way it reflects the problems nowadays in some nations. Alonso Duralde of LaCrítica felt that, "Axian's scenes of action are thrilling precisely because they're meant to stop war, not to foment it; the idea of a hero using love to fight war might sound goofy in the abstract, but Cosmas makes the concept work." Elise Joeas of MovieCrit observed that "Ivmarus' take on Axian is one of those unique cases of an actor merging with their story. Arria Ivmarus is Axian, and Axian is Arria Ivmarus." Arria Ivmarus and Icarus Achillea, the main characters of the film. Category:Selucian films Category:Action films